


Different Yet Alike

by chrisemrys



Series: Until Death Shall Reunite Us [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eventual Minor Character Death, Eventual hospital, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, eventual blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little town. A reopening. The meeting that will trigger so much more. Arc 1 of Until Death Shall Reunite Us series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> Welcome to the first Arc of my canon AU FNAF series, Until Death Shall Reunite Us. Like the series Introduction, When Fear leads to Joy, suggested you are now going to read how the various characters came to whever they are in the Introduction. Of course, the Intro had been-purposefully-very vague, so said Intro won't make much sense until the end of the series~
> 
> Note that this Prologue will contain all the little details about all characters presented here (age, hair color, eyes color). But if you want better visualizing, I have an ask blog for Until Death Shall Reunite Us. Find it at untildeathshallreuniteus dot tumblr dot com. There is already some visuals stuff from all characters introduced here, as well as a few infos.
> 
> Enjoy the ride!
> 
> Settings: Canon AU, so details have been changed (not counting theories). Which will become obvious when the time is right. This first Arc, Different Yet Alike; and there will be four Arc in total (corresponding, you guess it, to each game, though the order is of my own decision). The two main characters of the whole series are introduced in this Prologue; you will recognize one, but the other is not so obvious. Or at least, what might become obvious is not necessarily what is hidden for now. The four Arc will follow a chronological order from now on, meaning it won't jump back and forth between years. The second Arc will happen a few years after the first, etc.
> 
> Warnings: For now, nothing bad. One character has a mean brother, but no abuse of verbal, violent or sexual ways is going on (which I prefer to make clear). As the story progress, the mean brother stays; and eventually there will be blood, death of minor characters, and hospital. Somehow I feel like you might guess why.
> 
> Pairings: The whole of the series will have no official pairings. All relations are open to be read any way you wish. I might write side stories later for pairings, as What Ifs (what is X and Y were a couple).

**_ Different Yet Alike _ **

_ Prologue: _

Today was the day. The most awaited day of the year, an event unlike any other. He had to be prepared, he had to make them proud!

“Michael Schmidt! Put down that make up right now!”

A squeak passed the five years old lips as he flailed before slipping down from the chair, watching himself fall backward in the mirror. Strong arms caught him, though he knew his daddy would have an unhappy face. So the little boy gazed up with wide azure eyes while biting his lips.

The man’s face faltered, lips twitching to fight off a smile, since he was trying to be angry at his son. Except it was hard to do so when the little brunet’s face was covered in golden coloured powder. It seemed his beloved son had meant to dress up in honour of his two heroes-which included matching his skin with their fur. Jonathan Schmidt could only feel glad his son chose eye shadow and not paint.

“... What happened here?” A _too_ sweet female voice sounded.

Father and son shared a horrified look. Forget what he said, paint would have been better.

“Boys?” Maria Schmidt crossed her arms, one eyebrow lifting. “Can one of you explain why my desk, my mirror, my husband’s shirt and my son are covered in gold?”

Oh no, the eyebrow! Little Michael couldn’t let his daddy take the blame! “I-I just wanted to be all gold like Gold and Spring, mommy...”

Green eyes went on her son, biting her lips as his lips wobbled. The woman looked back at her husband, spotting the same why-is-he-being-so-cute-when-I-am-trying-to-be-angry look in the blue eyes of the man. The brunette sighed, walking to the two men of her life. She took her son from the black haired man, uncaring of the powder that went on her clothes.

“Michael, why didn’t you ask us to help you?” Maria asked in a gentle voice.

“I wanted to surprise you two...” Michael sniffed. “Did I do something bad?”

Jonathan lifted his eyes to the ceiling, though the look his wife threw for a split second stopped any sound from leaving his lips. The man was well known for being weak to his son, after all. But as much as Maria acted as the cool head in the trio, she would feel as weak as her husband when it came to Michael. But what could they say, at the age of 19 for Jonathan and 21 for Maria, the little boy had been born. It had been an accident, they had not been careful enough; but the moment they had realized Maria was pregnant, they promised themselves to be the best parents they could.

And even before they held the little baby, they already loved him. Jonathan had been an orphan, and Maria’s family had been rather... distant with her. So, the arrival of Michael had been a source of joy. He received their love since day one, though they knew better than to spoil him.

“It’s not serious dear, but it’s a bit troublesome.” Maria replied her son honestly, but the gentle smile that formed comforted the little boy. “It might have been worse if you had used something else, possibly dangerous for you.”

“And you might have fallen without me to catch you.” Jonathan supplied. “Next time you want to surprise us, maybe get an accomplice.” The man winked, pretending he didn’t see the way his wife shook her head in exasperated amusement.

Michael widened his eyes, even if he was still very young, it didn’t mean he couldn’t understand if it was explained to him. “But if I really, really want to surprise both of you?”

Maria kissed his hairs. “You’ll have to learn what you can and can’t do. Lesson number one: don’t use your mother’s make up without asking her. She knows best how to use it.” And she smiled at how he son nodded vigorously.

Jonathan clapped his hands. “Now, little family! We all need to get ready for this great day!” He gave a pointed look to his son. “It’s a good thing I caught you so soon.” He voiced with a deadpan voice, making the little boy blush as he pouted, aware his daddy was only teasing him.

Maria, for her part, put down Michael before she added in a false long suffering sigh, “It’s a good thing I know how to deal with makeup. Or that we have other clothes.” She added to herself as she glanced down at herself.

Father and son exchanged a look, before bursting in laughter when they noticed the state of the other. Ah well, at least they were already in good spirits before going to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. The family used to go to Fredbear’s Dinner, however earlier this year it had closed as the owner became too old to take care of it. Michael had been very sad when he believed he wouldn’t see again Fredbear and Springbun, the duo of bear and bunny animatronics entertainers of the Dinner; but it had also been widely known someone else had bought the animatronics and planned to open a new place.

A few months later, the Pizzeria had finished its construction, and posters had announced the day of its re-opening. In addition, it seemed there would be a pirate fox by the name of Foxy now. The two golden animatronics remained Michael’s favourite, but he was very curious about the fox. He wasn’t sure if it would be a nice pirate though...

But he would soon know!

* * *

 

The young boy nibbled his lips as he stood in the doorway of the living room, not yet showing himself to his brother. Little Drew knew what he wanted, and hopefully he would convince Jack. But even at the age of 15, his brother stayed immature. Despite being only 11, Drew was well aware his brother did not handle well the fact he had to take care of his little brother. Their parents were rarely home; and while they did have a housekeeper making sure they were fed and had all they needed...

Jack wasn't overly bad though. Just... mean. Sometimes Drew felt like Jack never realized how bad he would scare his younger brother. Because when Jack wasn't telling Drew to leave him alone, he liked to scare him. Jump at him from behind a piece of furniture, wake him up, startle him from behind: they were his favourites pastimes.

But this time, Drew hoped he could turn his brother's discontent at “being stuck” with him to his advantage. The dark haired boy had never gone to Fredbear's Dinner before, he had heard about it as their town was small; but it had not crossed his mind to go there. Drew had not been immensely interested in animatronics after all. But after some advertising on its reopening, an idea struck him. Now, Jack just had to see it the same way.

“Jack?” He called out softly, trying not to flinch when dark brown eyes snapped to him with annoyance. The older black haired male lowered his book.

“What?” He narrowed his eyes as the grey ones of his little brother lowered. “Speak, Drew. We're on holidays, let's not waste time yeah?”

“... You know how they are opening Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria today?” His brother nodded, frowning. “Well... I could go and... stay for a bit..?”

Jack's eyebrows shot up, a little smirk forming. “My, my!” He stood up, throwing the book on the couch before approaching Drew. The younger tensed a bit, unsure if he should expect a scare; though he glanced up in surprise when Jack ruffled his hairs. “Seems like the youngest Andersen is learning. You stay out of my legs and I get a bit of freedom. Maybe I won’t try that trick with the doors tonight...”

Drew paled a bit. What could have Jack been preparing? And he wasn’t about to dare hope Jack would actually drop a plot to scare him. This was just opening wide the door to said scare, pun intended.

“Okay, dress up. I’m getting you there.” Jack moved to go to his room, not checking if Drew moved too. He heard the running steps after all. “I just I’ll find someone to keep an eye on him.” He added to himself, frowning. “Mother and father would murder me if I l let anything happen. They wouldn’t be happy with problems.” He rolled his eyes. “Ah well, it’s 1987 not the middle age. They must have security.”

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello dears!_

_I didn’t plan to take so long with writing the first chapter, but it happened. I got most of it written very soon after the Prologue, but then my focus kept getting elsewhere, and lot of stuff kept my energy from writing fanfiction. Then I did write what was left, but on paper and for a few more days/weeks I couldn’t get myself to type it. But eventually, I got my butt in gear, and finally I update!_

_In this chapter, the two main of the whole series meet~ I would like to point out that another character that will play a major role makes an appearance, but is not named. You might realize who is this character, as I do take the time to mention the hair and eyes colors. I won’t say, though, who they will be, and only when they are first introduced as a major character will I hint about them. There are also informations about the AU, like how the animatronics present for now got their nickname. I’d like to clear something, you will notice Michael will mention Freddy. At this point in time, and even during the time of the Dinner (which, as said in the Prologue, closed down only a few months ago, the reason having been simply lack of money), the other animatronics have been planned to be added. Foxy is the first one to be introduced, but mentioning Freddy is, in fact, foreshadowing his eventual introduction!_

_Please remember this is a canon AU though, so what I’ve chosen to do and go with might not be what to expect. You are free to ask questions, and don’t forget I have a tumblr blog for this series (untildeathshallreuniteus dot tumblr dot com)!_

_Now, enjoy; and please let me know what you think!_

**_ Different Yet Alike _ **

_ Chapter 1: Sparks of friendship. _

Wide sky blue eyes could not focus on a single thing as the little family entered the newly opened Pizzeria. There were many children all around the place, some that had been to the Dinner, and some who came for the first time. Parents of the former greeted each other, shared smile of contentment at seeing their kids look so happy. Fredbear and Springbun stood on the stage, performing a small song with wide grins and waves to the little ones, while another stage a few feet at the left of the first one had a purple curtain closed. The few curious looks children and adults alike would send suggested the newest animatronics had yet to be revealed, an event for later in the afternoon.

And this had been the main reason Maria and Jonathan chose to come early. The posters had announced the exact time Foxy the Pirate Fox would make his first act, and of course the couple would think of making sure their beloved Michael would see it.

Though, right now Michael only had eyes for his heroes. His smile was wide as he watched them, Maria putting a hand on her mouth to stifle a giggle. Jonathan smiled fondly at his wife, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he whispered that he would get the three of them some food. The woman nodded, and once her husband left, she crouched beside her son.

“Mama! They look so great!” Blue eyes managed to drag away from the two animatronics to meet his mother’s gaze. “Do you think they’ll like?”

Green eyes took into Michael. They had all needed to change clothes, and with a bit of digging around, she had found a little jacket for her son that was gold. Well, it wasn’t as pronounced as the fur of the animatronics, but Michael had loved it, so it had done the trick. And of course, they ended up ruling out the make-up, as it was too difficult to use-as Michael said.

The fact the little boy had not wished to spend any more time away from the animatronics played a role, too. But Maria and Jonathan had not minded at all. In secret, they had breathed in relief, knowing they had avoided more cleaning up.

“I’m sure they will.” Maria smiled sweetly. “And you look adorable, too.”

The little boy blushed and tugged at his mother’s sleeve. “Mama!”

The woman chuckled, ruffling her son’s hairs. “It’s the truth!”

“He takes from his mother.” Jonathan’s voice sounded, amused. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

The woman straightened up, cheeks flushed as she swatted the man’s arm. “Hush, you.”

Jonathan let out a bark of laughter while Michael glanced up at his parents, grinning. “I think both of you are adorable!”

The two adults gazed down at their son-currently puffing out his chest. Jonathan let out a sound that seemed to be a long “Aww,” before taking his son in his arms. The little boy hugged his father’s chest, feeling the hand of his mother rubbing his back. After a few seconds, he felt himself being lifted, and once he realized he was being sat on his father’s shoulders, Michael soon wrapped his little arms around the man’s head.

First in front of his eyes, then upon hearing the faint squeak from his father, he lifted them a bit so his daddy could see. But after that, his eyes were locked again on the golden duo as they finished their song. Clapping was heard-including the family of three-before curtains closed on them. Maria held hands with Jonathan as the man directed them to a table, knowing that their pizza would be served soon enough.

* * *

 

As the two black haired boys entered the Pizzeria, they looked like any siblings. The oldest one had a hand on his little brother’s shoulder, guiding him inside with a wide grin of his face. Nobody could see that Drew was tense under this hand, wondering if he should expect a scare. Grey eyes drifted up to look at his brother, giving out the exterior of a shy little boy to other customers. However, Jack’s attention was not on Drew. He gazed around, a bit bored, though stopped on the duo of golden animatronic that finished their song.

“Well, go on. I’ll take some pizza and soda.” The oldest Andersen pointed to the seat at the end of the closest table. “I’ll be there. Do as you want, but stay in sight.”

Drew looked up at his brother with a small nod, watching him go before he gazed at the party room. He felt a bit lost now, knowing his brother would not hang around with him. Worse, Jack had actually called his three friends so he wouldn’t be alone ‘watching over the brat’. Drew’s inside clenched, knowing that those friends tended to be as bad as Jack when it came to scare him; and unlike Jack, they were not his brothers. With Jack, Drew sometimes felt like he didn’t always mean to be so bad to this brother, and Jack would sometime be protective of him. But Jack’s friends… They were bullies, pure and simple.

Hell, Drew _knew_ that they were the reason Jack had slowly worsened in his pranks. But what could he do? If he ever tried talking to his brother, he would dismiss him, or even be angry. And the last thing Drew wanted was for Jack to honestly dislike him, as deep down the young boy guessed his brother only disliked the pressure of their parents about being the one responsible of Drew, and not his little brother himself.

Drew just wished Jack had moments where he was more… gentle. A sigh passed the young boy as he wandered the room. His grey eyes passed a younger child on his father’s shoulders, looking so happy it made his heart ache. He quickly adverted his gaze, looking curiously at the purple curtain and coming to stand in front of it.

Unknown to the dark haired boy, the young brunet had noticed the lone guy. Michael blinked, following the boy with his eyes with a little frown. His gaze lifted to watch all around the room, finally spotting a teen male who looked like this boy. Michael scrunched up in nose as the teen looked bored, barely glancing at his little brother after he made sure to see where the younger one was.

Sky blue eyes went back to the boy. His expression softened as he saw him standing alone in front of the closed stage of Foxy. Michael observed as, after looking up at the curtain, the young boy gazed back, wincing at how his brother looked. Grey eyes went between the curtain and his older brother, or more specifically, the pizza his brother had. There were enough for more than two, so Michael guessed they would not stay alone for long. The young brunet believed it would be their parents, but as he watched the youngest dark haired male approach to take his pizza, three teens and the young dark haired boy froze. He glanced between his brother, who stood up with a grin, and the three males that walked to them, sparing a gaze to the younger boy.

Michael made a face of unhappiness. He didn’t like how scarred this boy looked, or how… predatory the new additions looked. They looked as if they were planning things, and not gentle ones. As if to prove his point, when the young dark haired boy turned his gaze down and ate his pizza, one of the teen smirked, waiting for a bit before saying something loudly in the younger’s ears all of the sudden.

The brunet felt his heart squeeze as he saw dark haired boy jump badly, his brother and his brother’s friends laughing as he choked a bit before he managed to drink and make it pass. Then, mumbling, he left to go back toward Foxy’s stage. Michael watched the young boy finishing his pizza as he walked, so sad and even lonely that he did the only thing he could do.

“Papa? Can you put me down? I’m going to sit by Foxy’s stage!” He wasn’t saying his true goal, but he was on a mission! He wanted to be the one to approach this boy, and make his parents proud when he told them later.

Of course, the Schmidt adults had no idea of what their son had witnessed, though Maria did spot the determined look on her son’s face. So, with smiles, Jonathan put him down and the two ruffled his hairs before the little boy ran off.

As he rushed, Michael bumped into an older blond boy that looked to be around the same age as the dark haired one that was his goal, and he blushed as he apologized. Teal eyes full of kindness locked with sky blue, the well clothed boy shaking his head. “It’s fine.”

Michael flashed a grin of gratitude, then walked back to Foxy’s stage at a slower pace. He saw the dark haired boy, who leaned against the wall while looking down. He still looked sad,  and even though the brunet really wanted to bring a smile on the boy’s face, he grew shyer as he stepped even closer.

Drew had been a bit lost in thoughts, really. While it was great that he could be away from his brother, he founded out he didn’t feel as happy as he had hoped. Unlike what he expected, Jack had not ditched him, or not yet at least. Jack’s friends had been convincing him that Drew would be fine with all the children and parents here, and that they could leave to have fun. Drew didn’t know if he would feel happier, knowing he didn’t risk another prank; or if he would feel pain that Jack would, in the end, leave him alone.

He felt the presence of someone else, and Drew lifted his grey eyes to lock them into shy, awkward and gentle sky blue ones. The dark haired boy blinked in surprise, looking a bit wary. “Y-Yeah..?”

“I… Uh.. I’m Michael.” The brunet offered a small smile. “You don’t look like you’re waiting for anyone, so…” He scratched behind his neck, trailing off as he didn’t know what to say.

Drew blinked again, straightening off the wall. “You… Uh, are you…” Oh great, he too didn’t know what to say, as he didn’t dare voice his thought. His little, hopeful guess.

Except Michael noticed how grey eyes brightened a bit, and his smiled widened a bit. “We could stay together, if you want? I don’t know anyone around too, I used to go to the Dinner but I stayed with my parents so…”

It kind of amazed Drew, how gentle this _younger_ boy was compared to his **older** brother and his friends. But it was also obvious, how young the other was, in how he acted shy and generally innocent. He didn’t understand how this boy had not, in fact, friends waiting for him; though the brunet did look as if he wasn’t used to be someone that wasn’t his parents.

“I…” Finally, Drew showed a very faint smile. “Yeah.”

Michael beamed, latching his little arms around the taller boy’s left one. “Great! Come with me, I’ve got to tell my parents I’ll be staying with you!”

Drew widened his eyes as he was already being dragged. His face flushed, a bit panicked, however he realized it wasn’t because he didn’t want to. In a sense, he wanted to get along with Michael’s parents, feel if only a bit the parental love around him, even if it wasn’t directed at him. His heart thumped as two adults gazed at Michael, eyebrows raised at seeing him with Drew.

“Did you find a friend, Michael?” The man asked, amused at how his son was dragging the unknown boy. He had not expected that, as Michael was actually a bit more of lone wolf, even if he was nice to everyone.

Maria noticed how the older boy looked a bit wide eyed and even how he hid a bit behind Michael. She gave a kind smile as her son nodded happily and exclaimed, “I’ll stay with him! Or he’ll stay with us.” He gazed back at the dark haired boy, thoughtful. “It’s fine, right?”

Drew gazed into Michael’s eyes, seeing stubbornness he could not explain, those sky blue eyes warning him the younger one wouldn’t actually accept a no. He wanted Drew to stay with them, and would not allow Drew to be away from them.

It warmed his heart, really. And so, with his second shy but genuine smile, he said, “Of course.” Then, he smirked a bit. “Though, maybe you’d like to know I’m called Drew?”

Michael had a blank at the teasing, sarcastic tone, before he realized he never asked for Drew’s name. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t ask before! I was just-I wanted so much to get you with me I forgot!”

Maria and Jonathan laughed at how adorable the scene was; however Drew paled a bit. “I-Uh-I was joking-I’m sorry.“

Michael looked at Drew in confusion. “I know.” He tilted his head. “Why are you apologizing?”

Drew glanced at Michael’s parents then back at Michael. “I-Well, I-I thought…”

It was Maria who understood what Drew was trying to say. “You thought you hurt him?”

Drew flushed, which answered them all. Michael made a “aww” sound, surprising the older boy by hugging him. Jonathan petted the dark hairs, amused but finding it adorable how Drew gazed up at him with wide eyed surprise.

“We tease Michael too, and he can be a prankster. It’s fine to tease, as long as you aren’t mean.”

For a second, Drew glanced where he guessed Jack was-because the crowd hid him now-and thought Jack should have heard that. Then, the dark haired boy smiled up at the man. Michael let go of Drew, grinning at both his new friend and his father.

“Oh! Papa, Mama, you should introduce yourself, don’t forget too!” He scolded, though with his grin it had no heat.

That made his parents laugh. “Alright, alright, calm down. I’m Jonathan, and this is Maria.” The man paused, suddenly serious. “But wait, with who did you come?”

“With me. I’ve been looking for you, Drew. What did you think, vanishing like that?” Jack’s voice sounded, angry. However, to Jonathan and Maria’s ears, there were the traces of worry.

Drew whirled toward his brother, his small luck being that Jack most likely left his friends at their table to look for Drew. “I-I-“

“I took him with me, he’s my new friend!” Michael said, tone apologetic, yet blue eyes burned with protectiveness. He subtly stepped between Drew and Jack,  the movement not missed by his parents.

Drew immediately stared at the back of Michael’s head, feeling a lump in his throat. This was the first time anyone protected him like this. Jack, too, showed surprise. He locked eyes with Michael, then lifted his gaze to the two adults watching the exchange. He could not help it, Jack forced himself to relax.

“Oh… Well,” The teen cleared his throat, giving a polite smile to Michael’s parents. “I guess that’s fine, if it’s fine with you..?”

Maria’s look was all too knowing, piercing Jack and making him gaze back to his brother to avoid those green eyes. “Of course.” She smiled to the two children. “There’s no problem at all.”

Drew felt all warm in his chest, while Jack put his best fidgety, biting lips and puppy eyes act. “You’re going to stay for a long time?”

Jonathan lifted one eyebrow. “Most likely until closing time. Why, did you plan to leave before?”

Michael looked at Drew at the suggestion, all sad at the mere idea. Drew glanced from the brunet to Jack, hesitant question in his gaze. However, if he knew Jack well enough…

“Well, my friends have come to spend the day with me, so maybe, instead of getting Drew home, he could stay with you?” Bingo. Drew would bet Jack had been hoping for an occasion to get rid of him like this.

“Oh! That’s a good idea!” Michael exclaimed, looking at his parents. “Right?”

Jonathan grinned and nodded. “It’s fine with us.” He looked back at Jack, though there was some hardness only Jack-and Maria-noticed. “Go, young man, we’ll make sure he’ll have fun.” _Unlike you_.

The hidden message was received by Jack, and unexpectedly, he felt his heart squeeze in pain. He swallowed, looking immediately at Drew to avoid the man’s gaze. Only adults knew how to truly poke at his heart like that, didn’t them? But in a sense… He preferred this, compared to the disappointment and expectations of his parents. They weren’t one of those wealthy families, but they had money, and believed they had to keep their high statue they worked hard to get. In the end, they acted no better that those wealthy people that thought themselves better.

“You stay nice to them, okay? I’ll be back before closing time to take you home, so don’t leave on your own.” Jack said softly to his brother, surprising Drew.

“I-I will.” Drew stuttered out, somewhat confused as Jack’s tone. For a second, the younger Andersen felt like there was genuine care in his brother’s voice.

Jack nodded in satisfaction, smiling up at Michael’s parents with gratitude. It wasn’t completely fake, and it softened the two adults. Then, the teen was gone, leaving Drew with his new friend and his parents.

“Do you want to eat something?” Maria asked softly, smiling as she gestured to the two pizzas on the table. “We were about to share, so please feel free to pick.”

Drew looked at the adults, at the beaming Michael, and took a piece with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

The boy could not help thinking that Michael’s warm smile was the best thing he had ever known. The young boy might be younger compared to him, but he was so **kind**. He was gentle, and quite innocent; and Drew surprised himself by thinking he wanted to _protect_ this.

The next time that Michael dragged Drew, once they had eaten a bit, Drew let himself be pulled with a faint smile.

“Come, quick! Golden Freddy and Springtrap are going to introduce their new friend Foxy!” The brunet exclaimed, eager.

The dark haired male blinked. “Aren’t they Fredbear Fazbear and Springbun?”

Michael giggled as he saw with his new friend in front of the stage. “Yup. But they were nicknamed like this in the Dinner. Fredbear got called Freddy, but he said he had family called Freddy, and so he got called Golden Freddy because he’s all gold!”

Drew had to chuckle at the logic. “And Springbun?”

Michael grinned. “Once, he caught Golden Freddy, and wouldn’t let go of him like a trap. That’s how he became Springtrap.”

“That’s… pretty neat.” The older had not admit, those weren’t bad nicknames.

But soon, all thoughts flew out of the window as Foxy was introduced. With Michael’s energy and eagerness, Drew got swept along, cheering and getting so happy he felt like he could burst. He would have never thought that his little attempt at getting an alright day would turn so well, and he felt so grateful that Michael came to him.

It felt like the start of a great friendship, one he had always desired deep down.

One he wanted to cherish and protect.

_To be continued…_


	3. Note for updates

Hello dears!

I know what we tend to worry about when there's a note and not a chapter as update, so let me tell you: don't worry about discontinued stories. This note is, in fact, to reassure you that I have not forgotten my stories, or my readers, and that I have every plans to update. However, keyword might be eventually.

I know I made a similar note in the past, about how I might take a while quite often, and I feel very happy that a lot of you have been telling me it is fine. I do feel guilty that I make you all wait, but feeling guilt will slow me down, and so I do my best to see it as waiting to offer you what I really want.

So what I do want to share though is why I happen to take time. This isn't about excuses, but because I believe that understanding why I might not update as fast as I'd like will help the wait.

Fanfictions wise, I tend to have my focus change depending on what fandom catch my interest. I think it's easy to notice, as I suddenly write for a new fandom, and quite fast at first. The thing is, years ago I told myself to only write at most two fanfictions at once, so I would be able to update those on a regular basis. I still follow that rule… for a give fandom.

So yeah, you will notice I rarely have more than two ongoing fanfictions for one fandom, but I have been writing in various fandom and they piled up. At the present time, I have 6 ongoing fanfictions (2 for BBC Merlin, 1 for Pokemon, 1 for Natsume Yuujinchou, 1 for White Collar, 1 for FNAF), 1 YGO GX story is sort of hiatus until I figure out a new plot, and 2 stories for KKM that I decided to reboot as one. However, out of all those, one BBC Merlin story, the WC story, the KKM reboot and the FNAF story are parts of series, meaning there will be even more stories to follow. If that wasn't enough, I do have one-shots and projects as well as plot ideas. I once said this and it's still true: I have enough ideas in every fandom I am in the last my entire lifetime.

I've decided to try and focus on finishing my ongoing stories not part of series, and in general work on my current ongoing stories. In other words, I plan to finish stories before starting new multi chaptered one, however without rushing those. I can't say the time it will take. I am currently most into Natsume, so Secret of Dark Red should be the most often updated. There is my WC series, though it is a collection of one-shots into one story, Tales of Black Wings. I want to update my Merlin ones, and my Pokemon one, and my FNAF one. In the end, I didn't forget any of those, but I have to try and tackle one or two at a time.

Now if it was only this, I might work it out fast. But the fact is: I do other forms of writing. I've been roleplaying on tumblr for a few years now, which includes muses that are inspired from some of my fanfictions (or muses that inspired the fanfictions). And it does take some energy/time/focus out of me. On the other end, it gives me writing training, because there's challenge to having half of the storyline often unknown because even if we plot, we rarely plot details and so each reply has potential for something unexpected. And when it comes to canon muses, weither or not they match a fanfiction, it gives me insight on who they are.

And then, I happen to write as my career. I took the decision back in 2012, and a few months back I chose to post on internet (Wattpad, , Tumblr, they're on my profile) for free while choosing as source of income. I've published by first novel already, as well as two smaller scale novels from Wattpad challenges. I am working on my second novels, while also having small scale series going on my blog. As you can guess, I do try to put all this as priority.

In the end though, be it fanfiction, roleplaying, or original works; there is one fact on my writings that can never change. I need to feel motivated, in the mood, for write. And getting in the right mood can take any amount of time, which I have no control of. That's how I write, how I am, and the main reason I can update every few weeks, or every few months. Sometimes, I update for everything in one period of time, most often fall and winter. I am hoping to update more in the new few weeks.

Do know that I see every comment of course, but every like and follow. I take joy in all of them, in knowing people still read what I write no matter how long it has been. I do realize there isn't the same excitement as when a story is updated regularly, but to those that still read and wait, I'm very grateful and promise you will get more to read.

Now, I'm finishing this note with a suggestion. I have a tumblr blog for my fanfictions, which is chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com. You will see posts about my progress, projects, but you can also message me. You can even ask me about a story, headcanons, worldbuilding, etc. You can also ask about roleplay blogs for characters that are from a story, though most often the blogs would have spoilers. This blog is a good place to keep track of stories, while it will show me more visibly who is following a story.

Thank you for reading this, and thank you for the support you've given. I hope I will see you around, and that you will enjoy your liked stories when they update!

Chris


End file.
